


Fan Art: Crystals and Love

by ObsessedtwibrarianOTB



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 14:17:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7466550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessedtwibrarianOTB/pseuds/ObsessedtwibrarianOTB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The author asked me to create this for a story she is writing and is eventually going to post on AO3.  It was for inspiration! ;)<br/>When she finally posts the story, I will link to it from here. </p><p>This artwork was created by me using Photoshop CC 2015. Please do not alter my work in any way, or post it on other sites without credit, or claim it as your own work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fan Art: Crystals and Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lynnie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynnie/gifts).



_****ATTENTION AUTHORS! ~ IF YOU NEED ARTWORK FOR YOUR STORIES, SEE MY PROFILE FOR MORE INFORMATION:**_   [Obsessedtwibrarian(OTB)](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessedtwibrarianOTB/profile)  
  


**Resources:**

.secondly by joorteloog   
Exposed bricks pngs by redheadstock   
.hurricane by joorteloog  
Daisy stock by DLR Designs   
Texture Pack 1 by CassieLassie 

 


End file.
